Bella's B-day
by twilightluv2013
Summary: Bella just turned 21 and she is gonna have the night of her life. The real thing she wants is to loose her virginity. Hopefully she does or she'll have to spend the night with Rosalie's birthday gift. Read and see.
1. 21 FINALLY

**BELLA'S BIRTHDAY**

I don't own twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.

chapter 1: 21 FINALLY

**PROLOGUE **

FINALLY! I am 21 fucking years old. I am now, (Not that I haven't had a sip or two of alcohol before), legally able to drink. Alice, Rosalie, and I are going out to celebrate. We are gonna get drunk as hell. I just hope we have enough for a cab. But there is something that would really be the greatest present ever: losing my virginity.

* * *

_I am in bliss. This man that is hovering over top of me, with those piercing green eyes is about to take my virginity, will make me the happiest woman alive._

_"Oh, stop teasing me!" _

_"Ah, ah, ah, I will bring you satisfaction soon my pet."_

"Bella, wake the fuck up bitch. Oh, and happy birthday."

Damn Rosalie. All my fucking dreams gotta be ruined by this bitch. Why can't I live alone. Oh yeah, cause I need rent money.

"Nice wake up call Rose."

"Thanks, I try my hardest. Now hurry up and get dressed. Alice will be her soon, and we have a big day set up, so hurry up."

It's not the greatest way to wake up on the most important day of your life but it's acceptable.

* * *

Me, Rosalie, and Alice went shopping today. THey said I got to pick out whatever clothing I want, which I took advantage of. And guess where we went... FOREVER 21. When Alice came over to Rosalie's and I's house, she had a bunch of bags in her hands filled with b-day presents. I feel so loved.

Knowing Alice, she critized my style choice and was happy that she bought something way better than my "drab clothing" apparently. Alice bought me 4 crop tops, 3 pairs of 4 inch stilletto heels, 2 pairs of short shorts, and 5 pieces of lingere. While she was pulling out my presents, I was thinking _where did she get these clothes from, Ho's R Us? _

Rosalie also got me a present. She got me a double chocolate cupcake, and surprisingly a _very _large purple dildo. She said I might need it in case I don't get any tonight. I prayed to God that I _really _hope that I don't have to use it.

"Thank you so very much Alice and Rosalie. Those were all wonderful gifts," I said.

"Thanks Bella, oh and I almost forgot," Rosalie pulled out a pack of condoms, "we can't have our sweet little Bella getting pregnant on her first time, now can we?"

"No we can't," I tried to say through clenched teeth and a forced smile.

"Now come on bitches, it's time to hit the club, women get drinks free today, and I wanna take full advantage of that," Alice said.

"Did you have a drink before you came here?" I asked.

"A little," she giggled.

"Oh my gosh."

"And soon you will be on the dance floor, bumping and grinding, tipsie as hell," she said.

I might wanna reconsider drinking before it's too late.


	2. Drunk, Drunker, Drunkest

chapter 2: Drunk, Drunker, Drunkest

We are going to a club called _Doux Amour_, whatever that means in french. Alice said they give free drinks to women every second and fourth week of the month. My birthday just so happens to be in the second week. She also said they have some cute guys and she only goes to one particular bartender because she knows he will give her free drinks, no matter what. Alice said she knew that _Jasper _likes her, and keeps asking her out on a date.

"So, you think he's gonna ask you out again?" I ask.

"Who?" Alice says.

"Jasper, dummy."

"Ohh, probably," she shrugged.

"Why don't you go out with him?"

"Look, can we not talk about my dating life?" she yelled.

"PMS much."

"Look can we not do this on Bella's birthday?" Rosalie said.

"Alice you need to stop stringing along a bartender, who clearly likes you. We all know you want free drinks, but at least give the man a chance. Bella, you need to stay out of other people's business, unless they're willing to tell you."

It was silent for a few moments in thee cab, until Alice spoke up.

"Well what about you miss peace maker?"

"What about what?" Rosalie asked.

"Are you seeing anybody?"

Rosalie was hesitant at first, but then she spoke up.

"No."

"Liar. Tell me Rosalie or I will make your life a living hell." Alice threatened.

"Okay, okay. His name is Emmett McCarty. We met down at the shooting range."

"You go to the shooting range?"

"Duh, I tell you all the time."

"When?"

"When you're drunk."

"That's why."

"Bella, I'm super sorry for getting mad at you," she said to me.

"It's ok. It's probably, mostly, the tiny drink you had before," I said.

The cab pulled up to the club. Rosalie convinced the cab driver to give us a discount with her sexy self. I wish I could do that.

"Come on you drama bitches. Let's get our drink on!" Rosalie said.

* * *

_11 P.M._

We are in our own little worlds, especially Alice, she is _seriously _drunk to where she's falling down at almost every step that she takes, and throwing up every 40 minutes. Rosalie is about half as drunk. Since I wanna be able to walk and keep my liquids down, I'm not as drunk.

"Alice, Alice, you have to stand up, or you're gonna pull me down with you," I said.

"Oh Bella, doesn't this feel great? It's like you're on an endless cloud, just floating," she slurred her words drunkenly.

"Yeah, well you're not on the cloud so stand up. Rosalie, a little help?"

"Sure." We helped Alice stand up, and sat her in a chair as easily as we could. I don't think I'm ever gonna go out with Alice anymore. I looked to the dance floor where everyone was grinding on each others hips. People looked like they were practically having sex. Sex. I want it so bad! Everybody seemed partnered off. Sad. Until I saw this man walking toward me. He sat down right beside me, and his arm accidentally brushes mine. I gasp at the shock that I felt, and I'm pretty sure he felt it too.

EPOV

I extend my hand towards this exquisite beauty sitting right next to me. I have to know her. She has to be mine.

"Hi, I'm Edward. You are..."

"I'm Bella, nice to meet you." Very nice indeed. The girl blushes. I would like to see that while she's under me in complete ecstasy.

* * *

**a/n: I gave you a little preview of Edward. More of him to come in the next chapter and hopefully some good loving. **


	3. Edward & Bella

**chapter 3: Edward and Bella**

**EPOV**

"So, Bella is the staff treating you right?" I ask.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Because I own _Doux Amour,_" I say and give her my sexiest smile.

"What does _Doux Amour _mean?"

"Sweet love." I say in my huskiest voice.

"Oh."

Just then Rihanna's song "Birthday Cake" came on. I looked to Bella an her cheeks were bright red.

**BPOV**

_It's not even my birthday, but he wanna lick the icing off. I know you want it in the worst way. Can't wait to blow my candles out. __He want that cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake. Oh baby I like, don't try to hide it, imma make you my bitch._

Why did this fucking song have to come on? Why? The lyrics...Jesus.

"You are bright red. What's wrong?" he asks.

"The song." I said.

"You don't like the song?"

"No, it's just that it's my birthday."

"Oh, so you planning on taking anybody home, and eating your birthday cake?"

"I don't know. Who knows?" I am just this little lamb now, so scared because I'm in the presence of a lion. My face is a tomato by now. It's like the shy little girl from my teen years just came back.

"Well what do you say about me and you getting out of here?"

"I'd have to say yes." I smiled.

"Good. Let's go."

He grabbed my hand and brought me to his Aston Martin. I shouldn't be surprised since he owns a fucking club, but damn.

_I found somebody, don't disrupt me, hope you make it home safe.-B_

_You go bitch. I'll make sure Alice get's home. Little Bella's bout to lose her v-card.-R_

I _really hope so._

* * *

"Would you like some wine Bella?" he asks.

"Red."

He goes top one of his cabinets and gets two glass cups. He goes to another counter and he has _a lot _of wine bottles. _Daaaaamn_. I picked the right guy to come home with.

"What do you do Bella?"

"Oh, I work at a club." I giggled.

"So work at a club, but you were at my club...hmm."

"It was my friends' idea to come to the club."

"Anyway my boss is a total asshole."

"Who is he?"

"Mike Newton."

"Yes, he is definitely an asshole."

"How do you know."

"He use to work at the club. Then I fired him because he wasn't doing his job and because he broke my sister's heart."

"Thank you for telling me that."

"Why?"

"Because I have something I can use against him."

"Devious little thing aren't you?" _Oh you don't know the half of it._ "Here let me take that for you."

As he took the wine glass from my hand our fingers brushed against each other, and I felt that shock again. He gasped; it was like he was stuck into place and couldn't move. His eyes met mine. Those green orbs staring right through me. His face, so close to mine. His breathe washing over me. I don't think I can last longer. He puts the cups down on the counter, turns around and stares at me again.

He moves closer and closer. You can feel the sexual energy in the room, and I have a lot of sexual energy that needs to be released. Suddenly his lips crash down on mine. At first it was soft and sensual, then the kiss deepened and he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I moaned. I could feel his erection. I can't wait to feel that bad boy inside me.

* * *

a/n:I am not sorry that I cock-blocked you. I promise you, the next chapter; you will get what you want.


	4. Love, Pleasure, Climax

**chapter** **4: Love, Pleasure, Climax**

**_I don't own twilight._**

**_a/n: This is also my first time writing a lemon...so I'm sorry if it's very suckish._**

Edward picked me up bridal style from the chair and raced up the stairs to his room. The house is so big I'm surprised he didn't get lost. We made it to his door and...

EPOV

I couldn't imagine ever being as happy as I am now. Soon as we got to the door, I was ravenous for her. I was taking her clothes off left and right; I was practically ripping them off. I went for her shirt first ripping her white button down shirt open, buttons flying everywhere. I backed her up against the bed, and she fell back with me on top. Once we got to the bed, I went to take her pants off. She raised her perfect little ass up so I could take them off easier. Now she was left in just in her black strapless lacy bra and her matching underwear.

"What about my heels?" she asks. I grinned devilishly at her because I planned on keeping those on.

"I plan on keeping those on." I saw a tint of pink washing over her beautiful chest and face.

BPOV

OMG! I'm actually going to lose it to this beautiful man. I just hope e doesn't think lesser of me once he finds out.

"You have to many clothes on." I say.

"You are correct. Would you like to help me undress?"

I raised up onto my knees as fast as I could count. I quickly took him out of his shirt and pants. His muscles, chest, and back are so defined, I just wanna run my hands all over them.

I went for his boxers, but his hand stopped mine.

"All in time." I frowned at him and he let out this sexy laugh. He lays me back down on the bed and it begins...

EPOV

I started to kiss her slow and sensually. Then I went down to her chest. I stealthily unhooked her bra and threw on the floor. I took one breast into my palm cupping it. Her nipple instantly pebbled at my touch. Teasing and pulling had her moaning and rubbing her legs together. I reached down and slowly and teasingly take her panties off. I tease her with my fingers at her entrance. I put one finger in her entrance to see how wet she is. She is soaked and so responsive. Can't wait to have my cock in her. I really wanna taste her but she looks like she's about to combust. No pun intended. I take my boxers and my cock is standing at attention in all its glory. Her eyes are wide, with what looks like a mixture of surprise and fear. My size does intimidate a few people. I know, I'm a cocky bastard.

"Are you ready?" I reach over to my dresser and get a condom out.

"Don't worry, I'm on the pill. I want to feel you inside me." I put the condom back, an for some reason I trust her.

She nods her head while biting that sexy lip of hers. So lickable, so suckable. I lean down and kiss her lips and enter her at the same time. I see a tear streaming down her cheek, and I just realized what had happened. All that flies out of my mind when she moves her hips. I start to move at a slow pace, but she's so tight and wet, that it just so damn hard not just pound in her. But since it's her first time, I will make it rememberable. She's digging her heels into my ass and pulling me forward signaling me that she wants more.

"Faster, harder." Bella moans.

So I pull out all the way and pound back in. her back arches. My movements are becoming faster and more furious.

"Oh, Edward I need more."

Who knew this woman was such a sex kitten.

I raise her legs up and over my shoulders. At this angle I would be able to hit her sweet spot each time. She's moaning and screaming my name by now.

I really need to release I'm about to combust. Literally. So I slide my hand in between us and I pinch her clit. A gush of liquid triggers my release and we cum together screaming each others names.

**A/N: Soooo, what did you think?**


	5. the day after

**chapter 5: The Day After**

BPOV

The events that happened last night. There are no words to explain. I am in pure heaven laying right here, with this handsome man. I feel around to see if he's there and I find something...

"Are you looking for anything?" he says.

"No."

"Well your hand is saying something different."

"Oh, sorry."

"No, I like it there."

We laugh a little but, then the mood turned serious.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" I try to act like i don't know what he's talking about, even though I do know.

"You know. That you were a virgin."

"Oh, that." I looked down nervously. He probably hates me now that I didn't tell him.

EPOV

She tried to act clueless to what I asked, but I knew that she knew what I was talking about. I lifted her chin with my finger and stared straight into her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I repeated.

"Because I thought you wouldn't want to have sex with me if you knew I was a virgin."

"I would never think that. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met in my life, even though we only known each other less than 24 hours."

She laughed at that last part, while I'm suffering.

"You look pained." Is it that noticable?

"Well, I'm in a bed with a beautiful,_ naked_ woman. How can I not be pained, unless you wanna do something about it?" I said while wagging my eyebrows at her.

"Oh no, you wore me out."

"How about a nice shower?" I offer.

"Deal."

BPOV

I get up slowly, because I know my muscles are gonna hurt. I hiss at the pain.

"Are you sore?"

"Yes, but it hurts so good." I purred.

"I swear, nobody would think you were a virgin." He chuckles and gets up. I just stare at his fine ass, and like he knows I'm staring, he turns around. "See something you like?"

"You tell me?"

I walk past him to go to the bathroom. He picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. He carries me to across the hall to another room. He puts me down and smiles at me. I looked behind me to see a _huge _hot tub sitting in the middle of the room.

" I thought we were taking a shower?"

"Well I thought since you were a little sore you might wanna sit down and relax."

"Well you thought right."

He reaches over and turns the knobs to run the water. I slap his perfect round ass and he jumps. He looks back with a playful scowl on his face.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that. But for now _we _have a special occasion to attend to _ma belle._" He stopped the water and gestured for me to get in. I stepped into the steaming hot water and sighed. He stepped in after me. I splayed my hands all over his chest and I was in pure heaven.


	6. Kitchen Desire

chapter 6: Kitchen Desire

BPOV

After that awesome bath, which included a little rub down (smiling), we, well my stomach decided that it was time to eat. When we got out it was 1 o'clock in the afternoon so we didn't know whether to have lunch or breakfast. So we just settled for some cereal, 'cause really, he doesn't have _anything _in his refrigerator but milk, juice, and some leftover pizza.

"You need to go to the store," I say while washing the dishes.

"Why?"

"Because you'll starve."

"No I won't. I'll just ask my mom to make something for me if I don't feel like ordering pizza."

"Crazy boy," I murmur.

"Crazy about you."

He comes up behind me and slides his right hand over my stomach, his hand slowly goes lower and lower until it reaches the bottom of his tee-shirt.

"You look sexy wearing my clothes," he breathes into my ear. I moan out his name and lay my head on his shoulder. I try to say, as sexy as possible, "I like wearing them."

He lifts the shirt up and gathers it around my waist. He slips his hand down to where I want his dick to be. He slips a finger in me and starts pumping it really fast.

"God you're so wet for me. You want my cock in you, don't you?" I nod a yes and bite my bottom lip in anticipation. I push my hips towards his hand to gain more friction. He pushes my hips back to where they were with his left hand. I stop my foot in frustration. He slips a second finger in me. His fingers start to slow down.

"Edward stop teasing me!" I screech, all hot and bothered. He pinches my clit. I moan because I only need a bit more.

He sets me up on his kitchen counter. He pushes the tee up around my waist, drops his sweats and plunges his long, thick shaft in me.

"Oh!" he pounds my pussy. I had two orgasms during that. I have to go to work today because my asshole boss is a dick. He tries to flirt with me and makes me stay after hours, just so he can stare at me. Fuckin' stalker. Although, I do get bonuses on my paycheck because I stay at work late.

"I have to go to work today," I tell Edward.

"Can't you tell your boss that you're sick?"

"I could, but I won't."

"You're just trying to torture me."

"You tortured me." He opened his mouth to say something then quickly closed it because he knows I'm right.

"Can you drive me to my place."

"Sure."

* * *

We arrived at my little condo so I could change for work. I came out in black skinny jeans, the mandatory work shirt with our logo, and some open toed black pumps (I have some black flats in my purse because I am _not _walking around all day in heels). Red lipstick and some eye-liner, hoop earrings, and my hair in a bun with two chop sticks in it.

Edward just stares at me with wide eyes. His eyes turn from their natural green color to a charcoal black. I shiver with desire coursing through me.

"Ready to go?"

He nods like an idiot. I walk past him adding a little sway to my hips just to tease him. As I open the car door, he slaps my butt, I yelp and turn around, then he gives me a scorching kiss that leave me horny.

"Let's go." He's gonna pay for that. Game on.

**a/n: Thnx everybody who reviewed, faved, and followed my story the past week. If I get maybe up to 10 reviews I might post another chapter. But if that doesn't happen I'll still post because I couldn't withhold a story as great as this from you.**


	7. Fire & Ice

**author's note: Thanks Jojo Sky for that tip. I'm using that in my story because the more tips, the better I can make this story. Any tips or reviews I will accept with no grudges. Everybody needs a little help once in awhile.**

**I do not own twilight. Miss Stephenie Meyer does :)**

* * *

**chapter 7: Fire and Ice**

EPOV

Bella is just sitting over their, with her sexy self just torturing me. She probably put on that outfit just so she could see me suffer. I mean come on, her body is hot, she has a sweet personality, and not to mention she seems like a shy little innocent person in public (when she's around me) and a big freak between the sheets (which nobody, but me, needs to know about).

She digs through her small black leather purse to find her phone. She sighs.

"What is it?" I ask while i'm keeping my eyes on the road.

"My friends, they've called me, like, a hundred times."

"Really?"

"No, not really, but it looks close enough." she chuckles.

BPOV

I knew I should've called them but I never really thought about it since I've been, well fucking, but he's been seriously so nice to me. What was supposed to be a one night stand turned out to be something more, maybe I actually might lo...my phone rings. No surprise their, my friends always did have perfect timing.

"Hello."

"Bella, I've been worried sick about you," Alice screeched.

"I've been with Edward," I said smiling.

"Who the hell is that!" she says still screaming.

"The guy I went home with."

"You were supposed to come home right after you had sex with him, not stay with him doing God knows what."

"Well how was I supposed to know, you were so _wasted _I couldn't even talk to you, 'cause _you _were the one that threw up on every word that you tried to speak."

"Ahh!" she screamed in frustration. "Rosalie, can you at least try to talk some sense into that girl." When did I become "that girl" and when did Alice become such a bitch. I was only gone for a day. I could've not called them at all or not go to work today.

"Unlike _Alice, _who's currently pulling out what little hair she has from her pretty little head," Alice yells at Rosalie in the background, " I wanna hear all about it at work," did I mention we all work at the same club, " you are coming to work right?"

"Yeah."

"Good, now Alice won't have a heart attack."

"Ok, bye." At least somebody is happy for me. I heard the sound of the line disconnecting so that must mean Rosalie hung up.

"Trouble in 'Bella Land'?"

"More like 'The Gates of Hell' if you ask me."

He grabbed my hand and kissed each knuckle. This man is so sweet to me. I don't deserve him. But all forgotten when he slips one my fingers into his mouth and starts sucking and biting on it. Now I'm thinking on how to get him back from when he gave me that scorching kiss, and just left me there. I bring my finger out of his mouth, and slowly, but sensually slide my han down his shirt. I unbuckle his belt buckle and relieve him from his boxers. His massive shaft sprung out. I stare at him and slide my hand over his thigh and reach over to squeeze his shaft. His knuckles turn white from squeezing the steering wheel so hard.

"Bella," he says through his teeth.

"Hmm?"

"We're here."`

"Oh, okay. Sorry I couldn't take care of that for you. You might wanna take a cold shower when you get back home. I kiss his cheek and step out of the car.

* * *

While I'm walking through the parking lot to get to the club I see Alice sucking face with some blonde haired dude.

"Alice," I yell. She waves her hand at me so I just walk in. I walk over to the bar and sit down.

"Welcome to _Fire and Ice _what would you like to dri- ,oh it's just you," Jessica says.

"Well nice to see you to."

"So I hear miss Bella hear got her v-card taken away."

"From who?"

"Rosalie." we say at the same time.

"Check out the super hot new DJ." I turn around to see the most beautiful looking russet skinned man ever. Not hotter than my Edward though.

"Yeah he's okay." She looked at me in shock.

"What?"

"It's just that you usually go for guys like that. That guy you slept with must've had some good dick."

"You don't know the half of it."

The new DJ starts to walk over to where me and Jessica are.

* * *

EPOV

I knew I should've never told her we were at the club, but I didn't want her friends to worry more than they already have. I think I like inflicting pain on myself. I'm just sitting here with a full-blown boner, and nobody to take care of it. I could do it myself but I want Bella's magical hands on me, her warm mouth. I almost jizzed in my pants at the thought of that.

"Out the corner of my eye I see this guy talking to _my Bella_.

**author's note: Oh, I couldn't resist posting another one of these babies. What happens with Edward and Bella? Will Edward confront the guy who's talking to Bella? More chapters to come (No pun intended) ;)**


	8. Jealous Much?

**Author's note: All who is reading this chapter you're about to see a side of Edward that you haven't seen in this story. He's about to get possessive. Yum.**

**chapter 8: Jealous much?**

What is this mongrel doing talking to _my _Bella?

I quickly get out of the car, fast walking to the club's front door. I see Bella smiling as she's hugging him. Now I'm running by now. When I get to the front door I fix myself up, and at least try to walk in there with a smile on my face.

Nobody notices at first when I walk in. It;s pretty early before the club starts so there are not that many employees here yet. One girl notices me though. _Why do I attract the most whore-ish people (_besides Bella) _in America? _

"Hi, how may I help you today, sir?" she purrs. I see Bella looking at us out of the corner of my eye. Well then, who knew little Bella could get jealous. I'm going to play with this for a little while.

"Yes," I look ay her name tag, " Jessica, you can help me. I'm actually looking for someone." I give her one of my panty-dropping smiles. Jessica's breathe hitches, while Bella is fuming by now. I guess that's how far her jealousy goes, I'm going to have to stop her suffering. Sad.

"Who?" Jessica breathes out.

"A woman named Bella," and I don't use the term "woman" often.

"_Bella, why her-_" I cut her short on what she was about to say. I don't wanna hear this chick talk about Bella that way. I walk past her to go to Bella.

"Hello beautiful," I say to Bella wrapping my arms around her waist. She glares at me and I just look at her with an innocent look.

"Hi Edward, have you might my _friend_, Jacob?" Well her "friend" certainly didn't like what she said. maybe these two might have had some history together. I might wanna keep a close eye on him.

"Hi, I'm Edward." I force a smile on my face, and see that he does the same.

"Jake, this is Edward. Edward, this is Jake." Bella introduces. Jacob smirks at me, probably thinking since Bella didn't use "boyfriend" he thinks he has a shot with her. Not a single chance. I stare at him intensely and he stares back. Bella breaks up our little staring contest.

"Me and Jake have been _friends_," I smirk at him, " since we were children. Now he's in living in Seattle and he's our new DJ."

"Yeah, I'll be working really close to Bella." he says smirking at me.

"Jake." Bella scolds. She walks away to the bar. I get in his face. Jacob is maybe about 2 or 3 millimeters shorter than me.

"You don't know what being close to Bella means," I say in a low menacing way, " you haven't seen her writhe under you while screaming her name. You didn't even take her virginity." I smirk at him as if I had won. Which I did.

"Edward," Bella calls.

"_My Bella _is calling me. Don't get any ideas, 'cause she's mine!" I turn around and walk to Bella and give her a kiss.

**Author's note: Edward just staked his claim on Bella. We meet Jacob. Edward and Bella got jealous. More reviews=more chapters. remember this. **


	9. Time to Meet the Friends

chapter 9: Time to Meet the Friends :(

BPOV

I think it was a bad thing to leave Edward and Jake alone.

_Now you think that? My inner self says._

But Edward has nothing to worry about, because me and Jake are just friends.

_That's what you wanna think._

I am not having this conversation with myself.

_But you are._

Ahh shut up!

Edward walks over to me and gives me a scorching hot kiss. I wonder what that was about, but whatever.

"Jake seems like he doesn't want to be just 'friends'," Edward put up air quotes.

"He still hasn't gotten over the fact that me and him used to date, but I think he knows that I don't want him anymore."

"Bella I'm a guy, and as a guy I know when another guy wants you. Just like women can sense that another woman is trying to take their man, well I _know _that Jake wants you."

_I told you so._

Shut the fuck up!

"What did I do?" Edward asks. I guess I must've said it out loud.

"Oh nothing. Just talking to myself."

Rosalie walks in with Alice. Once Alice sees me, she walks fast in her heels to get to me.

"Where the hell were you?" she screams at me.

"Didn't you do enough screaming at me over the phone?" I say.

"NO!"

"Alice how are you gonna jugde me when I just saw you sucking face with some dude."

"That was Jasper!"

"Oh, so you _finally _stopped stringing him along."

"Ahh!"

"She has issues,"Rosalie says.

"Clearly. Oh, Rosalie," I gesture to Edward, " this is Edward."

"So _this _is Edward. Well Bella you certainly picked the right man to stay with. Sorry about Alice she's been moody ever since Bella didn't come home," Rosalie rolls her eyes.

"Hey Edward, do you just so happen to have a brother or two?" Rosalie winks at him.

"Rosalie," I hit her arm, " aren't you dating Emmett."

"Yeah, I was just kidding Bella." Edward interrupts us.

"I do have a brother, and your friend, Rosalie, is dating him." He smiles brightly at her.

"Really!" Rosalie yells.

"Yeah. Well I should be going. It's probably time for the club to be opening. I'll be back to pick you up later." He gives me a kiss and walks out.


	10. Love in this Club, Not!

**Chapter 10: Love in this Club...NOT!**

**BPOV**

Once Edward left, Mike came out.

"Bella, how have you been lately?" he asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Alice told me you sorta ran away with some guy." he said sheepishly.

"That little..." I angrily stomped over to Alice. She was talking to Rosalie when I angrily growled her name.

"Alice!"

"What?" she said in an innocent voice.

"Why did you tell Mike that I ran away with some guy?"

"Because you did."

"No I didn't. You two left me alone with your drunk asses while _I _was left at the bar, until Edward came and took me to his place. Also, I was gone for one motherfucking day. It's not like I spent a whole week with him and then got married."

"You would've, if I hadn't sent you a bunch of calls and text messages." she rolled her eyes at me. "Also I'm not the one being...a...a whore!"

I can't believe she just said that. This bitch had the nerve to call _me _a whore when I've only had sex with one guy and her cooch has practically fucked everybody in Seattle.

"_You're _calling _me _a whore when you have been with every single guy in this whole city."

"No I haven't!"

"Well that's what you make it seem like." Me and Alice were staring at each other, with angry looks on our face. The guys in the club were watching to see if somebody was gonna say something. Others were not paying attention, and I think I saw one person video taping this. Then Rosalie finally spoke up.

"Alice why don't you go sit on the other side of the club and I'll bring you a drink. Would you like that?" Alice walked pass me, purposely bumping our arms together. Bitch.

"I'll take that as a yes," Rosalie whispered. "Bella-" I cut her off because I really don't wanna hear it. I just wanna talk to Edward now.

"I'm not in the mood." I walked off to the bathroom. Took out my phone and called Edward. When he answered I started sobbing.

_"__What's the matter Bella?"_

"Alice said I was a whore for going with you last night. Am I?"

_"No, of course not. She has no reason to call you that, they were teasing you about being a virgin, and now that you've done it, but you're also happy. I guess she doesn't want you to be happy."_

"I guess. Look can you just come and pick me up?"

_"Of course. I'll be right there."_

* * *

**_{Now there's love in the club :)}_**

**BPOV**

It's been 30 minutes since I called Edward. He probably got caught up in something at work. Jacob came over to the bar.

"Hey Bells."

"Hey Jake."

"What's with you and Alice?"

"I don't even wanna talk about _her _anymore." He threw his hands up in surrender.

"Anyway, can I get a beer?"

"Thanks." Jacob took a swig of his beer.

"I'm on break. Would you like to dance?"

"No, I don't feel in the mood for dancing."

"Okay." He took another swig of beer when Mike came out from his office.

"I hope you payed for that."

"Nope," Jacob chugged the rest of his beer and slammed it down on the counter, the bottle almost breaking.

"That's coming out of your paycheck, now get to work," Mike demands Jake.

"You just wanna get close to Bella," Jake shakes his head, " you'll never stand a chance." Jake claps his large hand on Mike's shoulder. Mike jolted forward, almost falling. Jacob gets up walking away, chuckling to himself.

I look to the door and Edward walks in. He searches for me and when he finds my eyes, it's like nobody is in the club, but us two.

**EPOV**

I walk over to Bella, I see Mike talking to her. She's not even paying attention to him. I keep my eyes connected to hers when I'm walking towards her. I walk straight up to her ignoring whatever Mike was ranting on about.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I got caught up in some stuff at the club."

"Hey, don't you see us talking?" Like I could give a fuck. I give him one of my death glares, and his face changes. I see fear in his eyes but he quickly covers it up.

"Ed-Edward?"

"Hello Mike. Long time, no see."

"Yeah. Bella, if you need me, I'll be in my office." He quickly runs off to, I think the bathroom. Bella starts giggling.

"What did you do to him when he was working for you. When he saw you, he nearly pissed his pants."

"I didn't do anything, he's just a big pussy." I looked straight into her eyes. "Do you still wanna leave?" I ask.

"No, I'm fine, _now_," she giggles.

"Well would you like to dance?"

"Certainly." Bella takes my hand and I lead her to the dance floor.

**JPOV**

After Mike "ordered" me to leave I went back to the DJ booth. I wanted to dance with Bella since Edward isn't coming. Now is my chance. I pick a song that is slow, sensual, but romantic. Here it is...Justin Timberlake featuring Beyoncé "Until the End of Time".

I get the song started. I walk out of the booth and I see Edward was here, with Bella, they were dancing to the song I chose for me and Bella to dance to.

They were wrapped in each others arms, kissing, squeezing, touching, _grinding. _

_That should be me!_

**Author's Note: I gave you a little of what Jacob was feeling, he's a little hostile over someone who's not his. (Sad). Anyways I gave you a little of everybody's point of view in this chapter. Hope you like it, and more. Review.**


	11. FIGHT!

**chapter 11: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!... Maybe**

**author's note: The reviews that everybody are giving, are helpful. They motivate me to write more. So review, review, review. more reviews=more chapters.**

**EPOV**

Me and Bella were on the dance floor grinding on each other to what Jacob had put on. I really wanted to get Bella to my house, so I can devour her in my love. Love? Do I love her? This beautiful woman whom I've only known for a day. I do...love her. My chest is beating 100 miles a minute now. To think that I love her, but what if she doesn't feel the same way. My heart would be crushed. I don't know what got into me, but I kissed her with all my might, silently telling her that I love her in the kiss.

"What was that for?" she says out of breath.

"I don't know," I breathe back. "Would you like to get out of here?"

"Sure, let me get my things." She walks over to bar to gather her stuff.

**BPOV**

I walk over to the bar to grab my purse and jacket. Mike comes out of his office, with a scared look on his face. He looked from side to side then sighed with relief.

"Edward's gone?" He asks.

"Well he's about to."

"Good, so Bella would you like to go somewhere?"

"Don't I have to work?"

"Not if you're going out with me."

"I'm sorry, but I'm leaving with Edward."

"No you're not. You have to work!" Oh, now he says I have to work. Asshole.

"Whatever, I'm leaving anyway."

"No you're not," he hesitated at first, then he said, "I'll fire you!"

"Oh, you will?" He nods. "If you do that, I'll tell the owner, that you threatened to fire me because I wouldn't go out with you." His face turned pale after I said that. "That's what I thought." I walked away with a smug smile on my face. Edward greeted me with a kiss and he squeezed my ass.

"Hello beautiful, ready to go?"

"Mmhm. I got everything, let's go." I whispered to Edward, "I can't wait to have your _big, long, fat _cock inside me." Edward places his hand on the small of my back and quickly leads me to the exit of the club. We were almost to the car when we heard a voice.

"Hey!" a familiar voice yelled. We turned around to see that it was Jacob. He walked over to us and glared at Edward.

"Bella, where are you going?" Jacob asks.

"I'm leaving," he was about to say something, then I quickly added, "I'm leaving with Edward."

"Why, I mean, Mike let you leave?" he corrected himself.

"Sorta," I shrugged my shoulders.

"Bella we should get going, it's getting late." I turned around to walk to the car when Jacob grabbed my arm.

"Jake, let go." Edward knocked off Jake's hand, when he wouldn't let go.

"You can't leave with him."

"Why can't I?"

"You've only known him for that long."

"How do you know?"

"Alice told me everything." Okay, Alice, is officially not my friend now.

"I can do what I please, you're not the boss of me."

**EPOV**

This conversation has gone on to long, and he's being a little to possessive over _my _Bella for my liking.

"Look, clearly she doesn't want to stay here," I interrupted.

"_You _can leave." he said.

"Not without Bella."

"Jake, what we had in the past wasn't love. You cheated on me with the town slut. Now that I've found someone, don't get jealous, because you have no right to." Bella says to Jacob.

"Let's go Bella." I slip my arm around her waist when it was got yanked off.

"What's your problem?" I got in his face.

"You, you my girl away from me."

"How could I steal, when she was never yours?"

"She used to be."

"_Used to._" Jacob starting shaking. I saw his fist ball up." He threw a punch at my face, but I dodged it by a centimeter. I quickly threw one back when Bella yelled and I stopped.

"Stop! I'm tired of this. Jake don't come around me or Edward, unless you wanna apologize or finally come to your senses that I don't want you. Also, when we're at work: keep your distance."


	12. Happy Day

chapter 12: Happy Day

**author's note: Sorry that I haven't posted in a while. Last week was my birthday and I got a little lazy over the past few days. Now I'm back.**

BPOV

Waking up the next morning worries you. When you fall asleep with someone and they're not there the next day makes you wonder. Not me. I know that Edward will stand by me through thick and thin. Whatever obstacle there is, he will be there. Also, I know he's here because I smell bacon, and it's not burnt.

I really wanna get up and do the typical ruining the breakfast in bed surprise, but I don't feel like, mostly from the activities that occurred last night. (Smile). Anyways, I don't wanna get up so I usually think about what I'm gonna do for today. But since I have nothing but work I'll just think about yesterday.

Alice. She's been a bitch lately. I have a few suggestions on why she's acting like this, but it's probably not right. Since she started being a bitch around the time I started dating Edward, being pregnant and PMS are out. What else? I know this is most likely wrong but hormonal issues was another, but she's never acted like this. Maybe she's bipolar. Yeah, I'm gonna stick with that answer. That seems like the most logical reason, right? Got one problem _almost _solved, now another...Jake. He _really _needs to get a grip. He's been nothing but rude ever since he found out that I was with Edward. He has no right to be this way. He cheated on me. Plain and simple: we're done. At least I have a solution to _all _my problems. Edward. I really and truly and irrevocably am in love with Edward Cullen. I just hope he feels the same way.

The smell of bacon grows stronger. I turn over towards the door, keeping my eyes closed, smiling. I hear footsteps make their way to the other side of the bed. I hear the clinking of glass hitting the desk lamp beside the bed. Edward gets under the covers behind me. He places his hand on my stomach then pushes me back closer to him.

"Good morning, love," he says in my ear. I turn my body halfway around, so I can see Edward. I open my eyes; still smiling. I lean in closer to his face. I close the little space between our lips. At first, it was just a little peck, then it got a little heated when Edward's hand comes and locks his hands in my hair, holding my face there. I reluctantly release his lips from mine.

"Good morning to you too," I whisper against his lips. He gives me a quick peck on the cheek. He sits up and lifts the tray, bringing it over to my side, presenting it to me. Eggs, bacon, toast, some orange juice, and a little white coffee mug that says, "I love you" on it. So sweet.

"Eat up, before your food gets cold." I sit up and take the tray and sit it on my lap. I take a bite of the eggs, and they're delicious. I moan out my satisfaction, and take a sip of coffee. I look over to Edward. He's practically drooling over me.

"What?" I ask. I follow his eyes, and I see why he's staring. The cover fell down, so my boobs were just out there for the world to see. I blush and lift the cover back up.

"Bella, you can't tease me like that."

"I didn't know."

"Sure you didn't."

"Whatever," I roll my eyes, " what time is it?"

"Why?"

"I need to know how much time I have before I have to go to the club."

"When does the club open?"

"8," Edward just stares at me, but not with same lustful look he had earlier.

"What. I have nothing else to do all day."

"Well that's gonna change because I have something special planned for you today. Also you're not going to work." He gets up from the bed and walks to the shower.

"Ok, since I'm not going to work, what are we doing today?"

"You'll see."

"I hate surprises."

"Not mine." Edward gestures toward the shower. "Care to join me?"

* * *

EPOV

I'm taking Bella on a shopping trip today, then taking her out on a romantic dinner. I know, sounds really cliché, but it doesn't matter when you're with the person you're gonna spend the rest of your life with. We stopped at Old Navy's first.

BPOV

I went over to the pants section so I could find some new shorts. I look over and see a tall blonde. I squint my eyes. Well, I;ll be damned. It's Rosalie. I stalk quietly over to where she's at. I come up behind and her and give her a hug from behind. She jumps instantly.

"Hi Rose!"

"Ohmygosh, Bella. You can't do that to me. I almost would've slapped you if you didn't say hi."

"Sorry, but it was funny though."

"Fuck you."

"I love you too."

EPOV

I see Emmett. He's not that hard to miss, considering he's 6' 4", and he looks like a freakin' body builder.

"Emmett!" I yell. He turns around to find me. A smile spreads on his face, his dimples showing.

"Edward!" He yells back. He walks over to me and engulfs me in a bear hug.

"So I hear that you've run off with some chick."

"Where'd you here that from?"

"Almost everybody at your club said that." Why do I have to live in such a small fucking town?

"Soooo, tell me about her."

"Well, I assume you know her, since she's best friends with _your _girlfriend."

"Rosie. She never- wait, when did I tell you about Rose?"

"When you came home yelling 'I found my future wife!'"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

authors note: I am back, new and improved. From now on you will start getting longer chapters. I'm not making any promises but, they'll be close to about 1,000. Anybody know why Alice is being a bitch. Any suggestions. Until next time.


	13. Love Unleashed

chapter 13:Love Unleashed

Bella and I left the Old Navy as we made our way to the car, Bella spoke up.

"So Emmett tells me you used to date a..." Edward cut me off quickly before I could say what I wanted to say.

"A dancer," he quickly said.

"Yeah, she was a dancer alright. Well since you don't want to say it, can you at least tell me how that happened?"

"Not now, maybe later. Today is all about me and you."

I drove off so we could go get ready for our date tonight.

* * *

I parked across the street from the restaurant we were going to. Once we were in, I requested the space in the back for more privacy. The host was making googly eyes at my girl. I stared him down and growled a little. He quickly put his head down. Good choice. A waitress and came and led us to our table.

"Edward why'd you have to scare the nice boy?"

"What? He was basically staring at your tits. Had to show him who you belonged to."

"Whatever."

BPOV

Rose let me borrow one of her new dresses she bought. It's a blue skin-tight dress, mid-thigh. A low v cut in the front to show some cleavage. I added my own little touch with black five-inch heels.

A waitress came over and escorted us to our table. When she left, another waitress came over.

"Hi, I'm Lauren. I'll be your server today." She was looking at Edward the whole time. This bitch completely ignored me. Two can play at this game _Lauren._

"Excuse me!" I said, punctuating my annoyance with each word. She turned toward me with a tight smile on her face. Her jaw was tight, but she kept her "appearance" up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you," she said very smug. Yeah, well I bet you'll hear your hair being ripped from your head if you do one more thing that pisses me off.

"Yes well I would like the twice baked lasagna and some water." The bitch of a waitress scribbled down something. I bet there's just a bunch of scribbles on that paper. Bitch. Edward turned to me with a smile on his face and one brow raised.

"What?"

"No. It's nothing."

"No tell me."

"No, no. It's fine."

"Edward, just fucking tell me dammit."

"No alcohol, and this time _you _got jealous." She brought our drinks over to us. She gave Edward a smile, and when she gave me my drink, she gave me a glare. _You just wait. You're gonna get what's coming to you._

"Did not, and Rose bet me 50 bucks that I couldn't stay sober for the rest of this week."

"Why?"

"Don't know. Just came out of nowhere. I agreed because I want $50."

Lauren came over to our table, perfectly balancing two plates on the tray. She gave us our food; still glaring at me. I looked down at her shoes. They look new. It would be such a shame to get those beautiful shoes wet. An evil grin spread across my face. Edward looked at me curiously.

"What?" I said, trying to look dumbfounded. He just shook his head and went back to eating his food. The day went rather well. We had some good conversations, but when Edward looked at me with those beautiful green orbs, I broke down.

EPOV

Me and Bella sat there, looking into each others eyes, when I spoke up.

"Bella, " I said grabbing her hands, looking directly into her eyes, "these past days with you have been wonderful. You mean the world to me, and I... I'm in love with you."

I saw a tear trickle down Bella's face. I reached over wiped the stray tear with the pad of my thumb. I cupped her cheek, and she leaned into my hand.

"I'm in love with you too."

My expression changed from love to lust in an instant once she said that. I put a hundred-dollar bill on the table. I grabbed Bella's hand and practically dragged her to the door. Lauren had a tray full of drinks. Her and Bella ran into each other. This is not good.

BPOV

After I said, "I love you" he was dragging me off to the door. When I wasn't looking, I ran into a waitress, and the drinks she was holding spilled on both me and her.

"You stupid bitch!" she screeched. I looked up and saw Lauren drenched in a mix of drinks. I tried to hide my smile, because she had it coming. I was going to do it anyways, just without me getting wet in the process as well. The manager came over, and scolded Lauren for her language toward a customer. He apologized and he dragged Lauren off to the corner. Apparently he can't whisper because he basically screamed that Lauren was fired. She stomped out the restraint after she flipped off the manager.

"My dress is ruined." I said.

"It doesn't matter since you're not going to be wearing it any time soon," Edward said with a husky voice.

* * *

Once we finally arrived at the house after a very slow car ride, we were animals. Edward couldn't unlock the door fast enough, but when he did, we were a mess of clothes and lust. Edward kicked the door closed with his foot. He pulled the straps from my dress down along with my bra. Now I was just standing in his living room with only panties and heels. I walked over to him, and pushed his jacket off. I ripped open his shirt. He picked me up and threw me over his shirt. He literally sprinted up the stairs and threw me down on the bed. He stalked to the bed slowly. His eyes black with lust. I sat up on my knees once he got to the bed. I unbuckled his belt. I went for his pants, he grabbed my hands, and put them behind my back. He pushed me back onto the bed.

Edward slowly, teasingly took my panties off my legs. I was gonna say something, but then he cupped my breasts. All thoughts gone. He bit, suck, licked on my breasts for a while pleasuring me with his fingers. I was going to climax when he thrust into me. Three words: best climax ever. I didn't even notice he took off his pants. I have gotta be more aware. It's hard to stay aware when you have a beautiful man pleasuring you very expertly.

I am on the verge of another release and so is he. He lifts my legs to his waist for a better angle. A few more hard thrusts, and we're both yelling each others names. I curl up beside Edward just lay there enjoying the sound of our erratic breathes. It's not long before sleep takes us.

* * *

**A/N: So Bella and Edward declared their love for each other. Some hot sex at the end and a bitchy waitress in the middle. Seems like a good chapter to me, what do you think. Also, I think the next chapter will shock everybody.**


	14. Girls Night Out

**chapter 14: Rosalie & Bella (Girls Night Out) **

**EPOV**

The sun was shining through the window of my bedroom, the light landed directly on Bella's face. She looked like an angel. For a few moments I just laid on thE bed looking at Bella's sleeping face. She was smiling widely.

"Edward," she whispered. Her legs started to move a little. I could help with her little situation. I slipped from under the covers, to where her legs were. I twisted her body so she was on her back. I spread her legs as far as they could go. I didn't waste any time with it, I dived in head first.

* * *

Me and Emmett left to go do some business at the club. We left Bella and Rosalie by themselves.

"Promise me you'll be back soon," Bella said at the door.

"I promise."

"Good 'cause I have a surprise for you, and I won't wait up," she gave me a peck on cheek, and closed the door. I'm standing at the door; stunned. Emmett patted me on the back

"Let's go see what fucked up shit happened now, at the club."

**BPOV**

Rosalie and I were sitting at Edwards house, doing nothing, until Rosalie suggested...

"Let's go out tonight?"

"Ok."

"Not just any club either."

"Well we could go to Edward's club. We are certainly _not _going to the one I work at." Rosalie wasn't listening to me, because she said... "Let's go to a gay club."

"A what!"

"A gay club. You know Girls with girls, boys with-"

"I know what a gay club is."

"Just clarifying."

"why do you want to go to a gay club, anyways?"

"Because I can, we're here all by ourselves doing nothing, and it will show the boys to never _ever_ leave us alone again."

Her reasoning for going to a gay club is a bit biased, but as long as I get to see Edward at the end of all this; I'm game.

"Count me in," Rosalie grabbed her purse and mine, then dragged me out the door.

**EPOV**

"What do you think Bella and Rosalie are doing?" I asked Emmett.

"I don't know. Probably watching some boring television show." I looked out the window. Then out of boredom, I looked at the speedometer on the car.

"Seriously Emmett, you're going only 40 miles per hour?"

" Yeah," he said, like it was no big deal.

"You drive so _slow. _If I was driving we'd already be there by now," I said aggravated.

"Look, I'm not a speed demon like you, Edward," obviously. I scoffed at him, " but if _you _were driving, we'd be dead, from you crashing the car, or we'd be pulled over by an asshole cop."

"Well, can you at least go 60?"

"50."

"Deal."

* * *

_later that night..._

**BPOV**

Rosalie dragged me out to the store to go shopping for what she calls "risqué". She bought us matching halter tops, except Rosalie's is red and mine is blue. She also bought us both black heels and mini skirts.

We took a cab to the club. In the cab, Rosalie decided to tease the guys a little so she insisted that we take a photo of ourselves kissing the hell out of each other. I swear the cab driver just adjusted himself in his seat.

_Meet my new girlfriend.-B_

_What new girlfriend?-E_

I sent him the picture of me and Rosalie.

_What the fuck!-E_

I showed Rose the text. She giggled. When we finally arrived at the club, Rosalie bent down to the window of the cab to pay the driver. He was staring at her chest the whole time.

Rosalie grabbed my waist, and we walked in.

**EPOV**

What the hell! I had to show Emmett this. I bursts through the door to Emmett's office.

"You have got to check out what Bella sent me."

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"Look," I flipped the phone over to face Emmett. His eyes grew wide. He instantly flew out the door and into the car.

"Hurry the fuck up or I'm leaving your ass," he shouted.

"Now you'll go more than 40 miles per hour?" I joked.

"Not the fucking time." He pressed down on the wheel hard. smelled the burning rubber and the tires screeching on the road.

"Where do you think they are?" He asked.

" Well I'm assuming they went to a gay club, since iI'm the photo Bella and Rosalie were basically sucking each others face."

"There's only one gay club in Forks."

"Then go, dammit!"

**BPOV**

Rosalie and I had a couple of drinks before we headed out onto the dance floor. She grabbed my hand when I felt a vibration go off in my bra. What? Gotta keep your phone somewhere. I pulled it out and read the text.

_I am on my way to get you-E_

I texted back_, I won't be waiting up. To busy having fun with Rose.-B_

I got no answer. I put my phone back in my bra.

Me and Rosalie were grinding and dancing very provocative and I saw a few people's eyes wonder on us. Some jealous, envious, and some turned on. I saw Emmett and told Rosalie they're here. She grabbed my hand. We walked onto the pavement outside. We were suddenly swooped up by our men. Me and Rosalie giggling and laughing as Emmett dragged Rosalie to the nearest cab and Edward brought me to his car.

"You cock tease."


	15. Girls Night Out Part 2

Chapter 15: Girls Night Out pt.2 (Sexathon)

Edward is scowling at the road. He is intent on getting us home. He's going 90 miles a hour. I decide to help him out with his problem in his pants. _I just hope we don't crash._

I snake my hand along his thigh. I lean over a little to unbuckle his belt. I go for the buttons of his pants. I slide the seat back to get more room. I slide down to the floor. I pull down both his pants and boxers. His cock springs out, when he swerves on the road. I put my hand on his shaft. I slide my hand along his shaft, then give it a squeeze. His knuckles are turning white from squeezing the wheel so hard. I was about to put him in my mouth when the car stops.

"Get out the fucking car NOW!" I get out of the car. Edward comes over to my side of the car. His pants are pulled back up, but he left his belt and buttons on his pants undone.

"That stunt you pulled with Rosalie, and in the car will get in serious trouble," he growls.

"Oh really," I say, "what's my punishment?" I say sarcastically. He stares at me for a few seconds. He smiles devilishly at me. He grabs my hand and drags me to the door. He unlocks the door. After we're both in, he locks it behind him. Edward stalks toward me. His face only centimeters from mine.

"When I get upstairs, I want to see you naked or else."

"Or else what?" I hate when people pull that "or else" bullshit, 'cause they never know what to say.

"Or else no sex tonight." Okay, wasn't expecting that.

"You're bluffing." Even though he doesn't look like he is. He raises his eyebrows at me. He walks toward the door. I run upstairs. _He's definitely not bluffing.__  
_

EPOV

I knew she was gonna go upstairs. She thought I was bluffing. She better think twice. As I was walking up the stairs, I stripped. I pick my clothes up in the morning. When I reached the stops of the steps, I opened the door slowly.

I almost fainted when I saw Bella. She was on the bed laying on her stomach; her head laying on the pillow, with her legs swinging back and forth;with those fuck me black heels on. _One of the reasons why I love her._

She turned onto her back, with her legs spread wide. She slid her hand down her stomach, then she got to glistening pussy; I lost it. I was on her in a second.

I straddled her hips. I took her hands and brought them above her head. I bent down and kissed her, she moaned. I nudged her legs apart. I silently asked of she was ready. She nodded. I slid in slowly 'till I was fully sheathed inside her. I started moving at a slow pace then I sped up. She started moaning, and trying to get her hands out of my grasp. I bent down to give her a long deep passionate kiss. She was so close, so I lifted her legs to my waist. I let go of her hands and they instantly went around my neck. Bella's nails started digging into my back as she was getting closer. Her moans were getting louder. I teased her breasts, pinched her nipples, I reached down and pinched her clit. She screamed her climax and I came with her, screaming a each others names.

I kissed her forehead. I fell beside her on the bed.

"I love you Bella." I brushed the pad of my thumb against her cheek.

"I love you too." She smiled. She took my face in her hands and gave me a passionate kiss.


End file.
